


i see you

by howls



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howls/pseuds/howls
Summary: First, and technically second, meetings.





	i see you

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for [sportsfest](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/).

Viktor first meets Yuuri at the afterparty. 

Drunk, extravagant Yuuri that pulled _Yuri _ into a dance competition, and so many others. Drunk, shameless Yuuri who hugged him tight and asked him to be his coach. Drunk, giggly Yuuri who left him soon enough and seemingly forgot anything happened the next day. The man left the hotel and dropped off the face of the earth before Viktor could give him an answer. (Though, at that point, he wasn’t sure what it would be.) But that hardly mattered. 

For the first time in years, Viktor was… _ intrigued_. Awake and aware. He didn’t want skating to become something he did to gain awards, Viktor wanted to bring his life and soul back to the rink. Become lost in the song and dance and make something beautiful. He wants to be able to get up in the morning without it being so hard. And Viktor is sure—more than he’s been in his whole life—that Katsuki Yuuri is the answer.

Now all Viktor has to do is find Yuuri.

Which, admittedly, is harder than Viktor thought it would be.

Viktor was at the point of calling who was Yuuri’s coach when the viral video caught his attention. He watches Yuuri dance to his choreography _flawlessly_, with more emotion than Viktor put in it. And it was breathtaking. Viktor watches it so many times that Makkachin had to jump on him, a hard punch to the gut that made him gag, to get his attention. The video paused at the beginning of Yuuri’s segment, his face at peace, looking untouchable, in a way he never quite managed at the competitions.

Well, Viktor will see to it that Yuuri can achieve this level of confidence at the next event, even if it takes months of work to get him there. (Admittedly, Viktor hopes it doesn’t take a lot of work. He’s terrible at handling tears and nervous energy.)

* * *

The first time Yuuri met Viktor (and _remembered it_), there wasn’t (much) alcohol involved and a lot of panicking on his part.

_Who decides to become someone’s coach on the drop of a hat?!_ Yuuri thinks, slightly hysterical.

Viktor is a near untouchable force, someone not to be reckoned with. Within seconds, Viktor has a room down the hall, is scarfing down food faster than Yuuri did hours ago while rambling about exercise routines and potential quad set-up and everything under the sun. 

Yuuri’s mind was spinning around in circles, trying to keep up with Viktor. Yuuri can only focus on is the fact that Viktor saw his video, that embarrassing video that is now _viral, oh, god, _and decided that not only was Yuuri _worth it_ but _worth it enough to take him under Viktor’s wing_.

After Yuuri situates Viktor in his room, makes sure he doesn’t need anything else and dodges his attempts to get Yuuri to sleep with him (_who sleeps with someone—a stranger—as a bonding exercise_), he bolts to his room. Yuuri collapses on his bed, knowing full well he still needs to hide all the Viktor merchandise he has before Viktor comes in and screams into his pillow.

Viktor Nikiforov… wants to be his coach… right after he decided to give up on ice skating…. Why would anyone want to be his coach after his disastrous performance?! That kid who yelled at him in the stalls had the right idea about him…. (Come to think of it, Yuuri is pretty sure he saw the boy with Viktor.)

Yuuri doesn’t know why he’s even entertaining thoughts like this. He knew what his answer was going to be once Viktor offered his guidance (with confidence and while _naked_). And… he’s excited to see where this goes. 

Yuuri will give this last competition his all before leaving for good, and maybe, just maybe, this partnership with Viktor won’t end in a disaster.

(It doesn’t.)

**Author's Note:**

> "When every life meets another life, something will be born." — Cynthia, Sinnoh League Champion (Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl)


End file.
